


everything's okay

by 101places



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But also, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, It's time travel just accept it, Major Character Undeath, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: In the dystopian future of the Lighthouse, FitzSimmons go on a supply run with disastrous consequences.( AKA : loop simmons death, because i hate happiness, i guess )





	everything's okay

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i have no excuse for this i just started thinking about it and then i had to write it. um. sorry?
> 
> originally this was gonna have a super depressing ending but then i decided to give it a happy ending at the last minute because i guess im not THAT mean
> 
> if you want to tell me where to shove my simmons death fic then leave kudos/comments!

Simmons ran through the checklist again, looking through their stocks. It seemed that she had everything they were lacking noted down, but she wanted to be sure. They weren’t often given opportunities to restock, so if she missed something, it would be a long while until they’d have another opportunity like this.

After a minute or two she gave a quick nod to herself, satisfied that she had been as thorough as she could be, before turning and leaving, heading back to where the rest of the team were waiting.

May was standing to the side next to Piper, speaking in a hushed voice. Close beside her, as always, was Robin. She’d grown a lot since this had all started, but it was still rare to see her away from May. No matter how old Robin grew, she would always be a child to May - and perhaps May had more reason than most mothers to think that way.

That being said, Simmons rather thought she would always feel the same way for her own daughter, despite little Daisy not even being an Inhuman, in spite of her namesake.

Daisy herself was in the room too, looking around at the adults with wide eyes and holding onto Fitz’s hand.

When Fitz saw Simmons he sent her his typical tired smile and began to make his way over to her, gently pulling his daughter along with him.

“Do we have everything?” Fitz asked, looking down at her list.

Simmons nodded. “I’m fairly sure that everything we’ll be needing is listed and, well, if I’m wrong then I suppose that we will just have to find a way to live without for a while.”

“Right then.” Fitz turned and crouched down on the ground so he was at the same level as Daisy, fixing her with a playfully serious expression. “Are you going to be a good girl while we’re gone?”

Daisy paused as if she was giving the question some thought, before grinning and bobbing her head up and down.

Fitz reached forwards and ruffled her hair, then as she laughed pulled her in for a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. When he pulled back again she tried to fix her hair, though it was still a mess.

Simmons tutted as Fitz rose back to his full height, taking his place and fixing her daughter’s hair. When she was satisfied, Simmons placed her own kiss on Daisy’s forehead, then took her hand and followed Fitz over to where he was speaking with May and Piper.

Simmons looked over to May and smiled. “You’re sure that you don’t mind looking after Daisy while we’re gone?”

May didn’t smile in return, but there was a warmth in her eyes that Simmons had learnt over the past years. “She’s never trouble.”

Daisy released Simmons hand and walked over to May’s side obediently. She looked up at Fitz and Simmons with big eyes, then said: “I love you mummy. Love you daddy. See you later!”

Fitz and Simmons smiled down at their daughter, before beginning to leave the room. Fitz left first, and just before Simmons left she heard another voice speak up behind her. 

“Goodbye, Jemma.”

Simmons was surprised to hear that voice. It was Robin. Robin rarely spoke nowadays to anyone apart from May. But she looked over her shoulder and smiled at the young woman without missing a beat, “I’ll see you later, Robin.”

There was a strange look on Robin’s face, but Simmons didn’t question it. Robin was a difficult person to understand. It probably didn’t mean anything.

.

Every few months, a small group of True Believers would be sent out to the Kree levels to steal supplies. Proper food, first aid supplies, medication, weapons - anything that they needed, but the Kree didn’t want them to have. It was dangerous work, with Roaches running about on dead floors, and the threat of being found by Kree guards hanging over their heads, which was why ex-SHIELD agents were the only ones who went. Using their training and years of experience in the field, they had the best chances of success.

Fitz and Simmons had been on a number of these expeditions before Daisy was born, but when Simmons became pregnant, they opted to take a break. They didn’t want the stress to affect Simmons or Daisy’s health, and after Daisy was born, they didn’t want to risk her having to grow up without her parents.

In all honesty, Fitz had been content to keep it like that. He felt a little guilty for causing the other remnants of SHIELD to endanger themselves, but he preferred that to risking Simmons safety - because Simmons never let him go to the Kree levels without her. Not even just for diplomatic missions.

But then things had changed. Those that they were sending to the Kree levels didn’t actually understand what medicines were most important, and ended up returning without Fitz’s Clozapine - or any type of anti-psychotic that could work as a substitute. Simmons insisted they take the next mission, and despite Fitz’s desperate attempts at convincing her otherwise, he was unable to change her mind.

Currently, they were resting on one of the abandoned levels. This level hadn’t always been abandoned, but the people who used to live here had refused the Kree. As punishment, the Kree had released Roaches into it. Now, only the brave or foolish dared step foot there.

“If we stay quiet, we should be fine.” Simmons said, keeping her voice low.

Despite the danger of the Roaches, they were at least safe from being noticed by the Kree here, and though he was nervous, Fitz had faith in his and Simmons skills. If the Roaches found them, they could escape.

“It’s not too late to turn back.” Fitz decided to try one last time.

Simmons stopped adjusting her bag and turned to look at him with a huff. “What good would that do?”

“We wouldn’t be putting ourselves in needless danger.”

“Fitz, you need to stop being so worried.” Simmons reached forwards, gently placing her hands on his arm. “Everything is going to be fine.”

Fitz wasn’t convinced. He’d had an awful feeling in his stomach ever since he’d woken up that morning, like they were on the verge of something terrible.

“You’re just anxious because it’s been so long.” Simmons continued, taking her hands back and pulling the guard schedule from her bag, looking it over and ending the conversation.

Fitz hoped that she was right.

.

There was no comparison between the Roach levels, or the human levels, and the Kree levels. Where the humans were kept subjugated, the Kree enjoyed their wealth. Everything was clean and modern. There was no sickness or malnutrition amongst the Kree - anything they wanted, they got.

Though, Simmons already knew this. She remembered, years in her past but years in the world’s future, being forced to serve in the Kree levels. There, Kasius had anything he could ever want - clothes, food, entertainment. All he had to do was say the word. She had known that is had been wrong then, but now the thought of it made her stomach turn with anger.

Why did Kasius get everything, while her daughter got nothing? Daisy deserved better than this life.

But there was nothing that could be done about that now. They had failed to change the past, and now they had to live with the consequences, and hope that next time, their next selves would do better.

Simmons knew that Fitz didn’t really believe in changing the future, despite how hard he worked to create the time machine. She didn’t really believe in it, either. But she had to have hope. It would be impossible to keep going in the Lighthouse without hope.

That was part of why she insisted on coming on this mission. She knew the dangers, but they had to continue on as if they would never falter. Fitz needed his medication. She couldn’t let him just settle - she would lead him by the hand and show him that they could still live their lives here, or she would die trying.

Cautiously, Simmons darted around a corner, Fitz following her a moment later. They were close to the Kree stores. One more corridor, and they would be there. They just had to get the timing right to ensure that they weren’t caught.

The pair held their breath as a Kree walked right past their hiding place, and waited until he turned a corner. When they were sure he was gone, they moved with quick, light foot-steps towards the store. Fitz made quick work of the electronic locking system, and with a few moments they were inside.

Inside the safety of the store, Simmons let her guard down, and looked over at Fitz with a smile.

“Yeah, well, we still need to get out again.” Fitz reminded her, though she could tell that he was calmer. Returning to their level was never the hard part.

They split up to cover more ground, with Fitz going to collect his medication while Simmons collected long-lasting food supplies. Anything that had a high nutritional value and would keep them going for a few months, until the next raid. She picked up some fruit, as well, for Daisy. The girl didn’t often get to try fresh fruit.

Then, the door opened.

Simmons ducked down behind a contained, holding her breath and wishing for the Kree to leave. The guard wasn’t meant to come back here for another two hours.

She heard the sound of footsteps coming further into the store. She was beginning to consider that they may have to fight their way out - they could probably overpower one Kree and, if they planned effectively, could take his body to the Roach level to avoid a mass punishment. Everything would be okay. That could work. It would-

There was a second pair of footsteps. Then another. There was no way for Fitz and Simmons, alone, to over-power three Kree. That wasn’t a fight that they would ever win.

Simmons swallowed thickly. Perhaps the Kree didn’t know that they were there. Perhaps they could just stay hidden until they left. The Kree weren’t even coming in her direction - she could tell by the sound of their feet. They were walking away from her. That was fine. If she just stayed quiet, they wouldn’t hear her.

Except.

Except she wasn’t alone. And the direction they were heading towards was where she had last seen Fitz.

With awful clarity, Simmons realised that they were going to find Fitz. They were going to find him, and they were going to kill him.

Simmons realised exactly what she had to do.

She reached up, and knocked a series of foodstuffs to the floor. Instantly, the Kree changed their course, coming towards the source of the noise. Towards her.

.

Fitz had never run so fast in his life.

As soon as it was safe, he bolted out of the store, back through the Roach level, and home. When he arrived, he didn’t stop to rest, and just let the words spill out of him. May and Piper were by his side in an instant, and within a couple of minutes a small group of ex-SHIELD agents were returning to the Kree level, armed with the few weapons that they still had.

But Fitz knew what was happening.

For years, he’d known that this was coming.

He would never forgive himself for ignoring his suspicions about the day.

When they arrived back at the store, there was no sign of Simmons or the Kree.

The group split up so as to not be found on the Kree levels, searching for Simmons. And, then, Fitz found her.

She was collapsed in a heap in one of the side rooms, laying in a pool of her own blood. The Kree were no longer present, having left her to succumb to the injuries that they had inflicted.

In a heartbeat, Fitz was beside her, cradling her head in his hands. Slowly, Simmons eyes opened, and she squinted up at him. Fitz let out a choked laugh, giddy with relief to see that she was still alive. But that relief didn’t last for long.

“Fitz…” Her voice was weak and raspy.

Fitz shook his head and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Shh. Conserve your energy, okay? We’re- we’re- we’re gonna- Piper’s gonna find us, an- and- she’s going to fix you up.”

“Yeah.” Simmons agreed quietly. “Everything’s… going to be okay…”

Her eyes lost their focus, and began to shut. Fitz gently tapped at her cheek, but when she didn’t react, his movements became more frantic.

“Jemma? Jem- Jemma? You’ve got to- Je- Jem- you’ve got to open your eyes. Jemma?”

She didn’t react to his words, her head lolling back.

Fitz could feel himself trembling violently as he pulled her still body into his arms.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, clutching her to his chest and crying into her hair, but at some point there was a figure in the doorway, and Piper entered the room. She froze, staring in horror at the scene before her, before bursting into action. 

But it was too late.

.

“I’m curious.” Simmons spoke up, breaking the silence in the room.

The other occupant of the room started suddenly, not having been expecting her to speak. “What’s up, nana?”

Simmons smiled fondly at Deke, before continuing, “You mentioned before that your mother sung her father’s praises. I was just wondering if she ever mentioned me?”

Deke hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” Simmons asked. She was used to Deke being ready to talk her ear off about anything. Not silence.

“Uh, nothing. Nothing’s wrong? What- why would you think there’s anything wrong? It’s, like, the most un-wrong ever, actually. You know, so, uh, that’s, uh, that’s how un-wrong it is.”

“Deke.”

Deke sighed. “Alright,  _ fine _ . You see, the thing is…” Deke sighed. “Future you? She didn’t stick around long.”

Simmons frowned, not understanding.

“You saw what the Kree were like. How much they hated True Believers. Mum never told me it in much detail, but I know her mother died young. Killed by the Kree, is what I heard. And, well, mum loved her father, he raised her alone after that, but she always said that he never really got over it.”

Simmons eyes were wide. “Oh… I see.”

An awkward silence settled between them as Simmons turned back to her work, but before long Deke had cut into it, talking animatedly about one thing or another. Simmons wasn’t entirely able to pay attention, though, her mind wandering to this new information about her other self.

Later that day, when Simmons finished her work and was given five minutes to herself, she began to make her way through the Lighthouse. When she found who she was looking for, she darted forwards, wrapping her arms around Fitz’s waist tightly.

Fitz strained his head and looked down at her with a bemused smile. “Hey there.”

“Hi.”

“What’s up?”

“I heard a story.” Simmons explained vaguely. “And I wanted to tell you that I love you.”

Fitz shifted around so that he could look at her properly and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, too.”

Simmons rested her head against his chest. “And I’m glad that everything worked out. I don’t ever want to leave you.”

“Don’t worry. You won’t ever have to.”


End file.
